<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Galra Life by Mirai_Sama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594325">It's a Galra Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama'>Mirai_Sama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Week 2020, Galran Culture (Voltron), Galraweek 2020, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wholesome, several pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of flashfics for the Galra Week of 2020 :3</p><p>That goes with some rather cute illustrations by my beloved Izumi &lt;3</p><p>Oh, and it will be mostly Keith, The blade of Marmora, and Lotor centered.</p><p>My favourite Galras~ &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith &amp; The Blade of Marmora, Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/The Blade of Marmora, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Study Session [Keith & Ulaz & Thace]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>Keith, Lotor, Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan, Antok, Regris and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.</p><p>I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Study Session [Keith &amp; Ulaz &amp; Thace] </b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith chewed his lip as he tried hard to follow what Ulaz was saying. It was the third night they spent together in the galra's room at the base, learning about his other half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Thace was there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Keith looked at the small anatomic drawing that Ulaz was instructing him to colour. It was pretty similar to human biology, just a few different organs or extra muscles here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one is not present on all galra,” continued Ulaz, gesturing at a small gland at the left of the heart, “it’s mostly present on druids and it’s called Sa-ikz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sa Ikz,” repeated Keith, colouring the gland on bright pink before writing the name in English at one side. He wasn’t that good at writing in galra, he didn’t even remember half of the words nor the name of the actual language. “Sa… As in death?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As in Void,” corrected Thace from the side. He had long ago taken a piece of paper and was drawing absentmindedly on it, just basking on their company. He had brought them all some sort of hot beverage on the mugs that Keith had marked for each other long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith frowned and Ulaz ruffled his hair, “Sa means the Eternal Void, to where we all will go when we die. It’s believed that all quintessence comes and goes to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it is 'death' too,” said Keith and Ulaz sighed in defeat, while Thace snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, but it would be more… What did you call it? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>afterlife</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Thace replied, looking at them affectionately. Keith blushed and was grateful he was in his galra appearance because his blushing was less notorious over his purple skin than over his pale complexion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ikz… As in heart?” Keith decided to ask, looking at the list of names he had on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Core would be a more accurate translation,” replied Ulaz smiling, “but yes, as in 'heart'.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So druids do magic with that thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not magic, is quintessence manipulation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thace couldn’t help but burst into laughter at Ulaz dread expression. Keith’s blush deepened enough to be noticeable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mania</span>
  </em>
  <span> of oversimplifying things?” asked Ulaz, almost hurt. Keith lowered his gaze and chewed his lip. “Is this too complicated? Should I go slower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s gaze shot up at the question. Wasn’t Ulaz angry with him? Wasn’t he going to tell him to fuck off and look for another teacher? Ulaz seemed concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is not fluent on Ha-arzs,” commented Thace without raising his gaze from his drawing, “and for having started studying all this a few weeks ago he is doing fine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I a bad teacher?” asked Ulaz, looking directly at Keith, who seemed surprised by the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not,” he promptly answered, “I’m just an idiot and a problematic child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulaz and Thace grimaced at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that?” asked Thace, his voice calm but a dangerous gleam on his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… Everyone back at the Garrison… Well, except for Shiro,” mumbled Keith, averting looks. Why were they so angry? Did they just realise he was a lost cause?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulaz stood up, rearranging his lounge clothes before walking towards the exit. Keith felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces. Ulaz had finally realised what Keith was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ulaz?” asked Keith, his voice barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ask Kolivan if we can pay Earth a visit so I can destroy that ‘Garrison’,” replied Ulaz, and Thace rapidly stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t destroy the Garrison,” said Thace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They hurt Keith with their lies!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t it hurt Keith that you kill them all because of him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WHAT?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Thace and Ulaz looked at Keith, who had said that last question out loud. Ulaz walked firmly towards him, before grabbing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are brilliant,” said Ulaz, very serious and very affectionate, “you are a brave warrior, an awesome agent and a perfect student.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Keith asked, totally at loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They lied,” added Thace, petting Keith’s soft hair, “you are not problematic, nor an idiot, you are different from them, and people are often scared about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can bet they were scared of how fast and strong you were,” added Ulaz, remembering how Keith’s human teammates were quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “because they are squishy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at that,” mocked Thace, in an attempt of alleviating the tension, “it seems like ‘squishy’ is now an official medical term.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith burst to laugh while Ulaz took one of his pillows and threw it full force against Thace’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked at the two men and wished he had met the blade before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A Suivre~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bite me [Antok x Kolivan]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kolivan has been ignoring Antok lately and it may or not be Keith's fault.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>Keith, Lotor, Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan, Antok, Regris and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.</p><p>I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Bite me [Antok x Kolivan]</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolivan had been avoiding him, Antok was sure about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘why’ was something he wasn’t so sure about. His heart had been hurting badly since he had come back from his last mission —one he almost didn’t complete— and Kolivan barely had asked him for his report and sent him to rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sa forsaken, Kolivan didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antok sighed wearily and let himself sink on one of the couches of the lounge room. Thace looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something bothering you, Antok?” asked the younger man, Antok looked at him and frowned at the seemingly recent mate mark on his neck. It seemed like Ulaz and he had finally got down to business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kolivan is avoiding me,” he simply replied. If someone would understand that would be Thace. He had been trying to get Ulaz attention for decaphoebs now, and the medic had been pointedly turning down all his advances until lately. Was it because of Keith? Probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kit was quite good at making them care more about each other. Almost as if they were one big family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Avoiding you like ‘I’m too busy’ or avoiding you like barely speaking to you at all?” asked Thace with a calculator gaze. Antok wrinkled his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barely speaking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” Thace cursed —one of Keith’s favourite— and shook his head, “I told Keith to not meddle with you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Antok frowned and Thace sighed wearily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith thought that since he kind of helped Ulaz and I become a thing, he could as well try to see if Kolivan and you…” Thace gestured vaguely. Antok balled his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Kolivan doesn’t want anything to do with me,” Antok said slowly, and Thace shook his head, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not sure about that,” Thace smirked, “when Keith asked him about you a few days before you came back he seemed quite… Flustered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antok raised an eyebrow at the comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe it was because Keith asked him ‘when are you going to let Antok bite you?’ in front of everyone during lunchtime,” continued Thace, and Antok looked at him dumbfounded before turning beet red. Thace looked at him and burst into laughter, “that! That was his face!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was the reason why Antok was now in front of Kolivan’s door, his hand a few centimetres from it. What was he going to do? Telling Kolivan that Keith didn’t know what he was talking about? Confessing his feelings? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want him to answer you should knock,” the small pest had the nerve to say —Antok wasn’t sure when he had gotten so close and that was scary— before knocking the door, “like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antok looked at the half-galra bewildered, and Keith simply smiled and walked away, “wait…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Kolivan’s voice and the door opening made Antok stop. The small human was forgotten as his eyes lied on Kolivan’s slowly blushing face, “Oh… Antok… Do… Do you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Antok started, looking at Kolivan who was still on his tunic as if he had just entered his room. Kolivan looked away nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… I’m going to…” started Kolivan, making as if he was going to close the door again. No. Antok stopped the door and pushed Kolivan into the room before closing behind himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith is an idiot,” Antok grunted at a very startled Kolivan, “he had no right to meddle between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know?” Kolivan asked surprised, before looking away again, “he surely has weird ideas, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, like you and me together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antok looked intently at Kolivan, feeling his heart shrunk. So it was weird. Antok looked down and balled his fist, breathing slowly to stop the turmoil of emotions that raged on his chest. He was a spy Sa Forsaken! He shouldn’t be letting his emotions get a hold on him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if you would like a workaholic like me,” added Kolivan sitting on his bed, his gaze still away from Antok, “I mean, you deserve someone who would have time for you, who would make time for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need that,” said Antok firmly, causing Kolivan to look up at him. Kolivan’s eyes had a sadness that Antok wanted to destroy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you say,” sighed Kolivan, with a sad smile, “but when the missions get long and the bed rest empty you’ll be wishing you chose someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” replied Antok, kneeling down before Kolivan, “because I’ll know that you’ll come back to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t?” Kolivan asked, entangling his hands with Antok’s, “What if you don’t come back? You almost died last time… You know we can die anytime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s make the most of our living time together,” Antok said, and Kolivan opened his mouth to say something, closed it again and frowned. Antok tensed. Maybe he had gone too far?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Kolivan kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a demanding kiss; passionate and rude. And Antok was more than happy to correspond it, devouring Kolivan’s mouth as if he was starving. Oh, how long had he wanted to kiss those lips? To caress the soft fur? To push Kolivan back to his bed? To kiss and lick down his soft neck? To </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite him hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Antok…” Kolivan mumbled, panting, “are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antok looked at his leader on the bed; his lips swollen for the kiss, his clothes tossen for his hands, his eyes pleading for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Antok said, before nuzzling the neck of the smaller male, “are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” sighed Kolivan, arching his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Yes’ what?” Antok teased, licking the place where his mark would soon be. Kolivan’s breath hitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, bite me, Antok,” Kolivan pleaded, and Antok purred before sinking his teeth into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A suivre...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy this~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Engagement [Keith x Lotor]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfa Lotor gives Omega Keith something~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>Keith, Lotor, Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan, Antok, Regris and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.</p><p>I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Engagement [Alfa!Lotor x Omega!Keith]</b>
</h1><p><br/><br/>“Guess who?” The silken voice of his lover made Keith smile, as he caressed the soft hand that was obscuring his eyes. He was at the lounge room of the Castle of the Lions.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Lotor,” purred Keith, letting his head fall backwards to see the Prince. Lotor purred in response, kissing his forehead and caressing his cheek. He barely registered the ‘gross, get a room’ from Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, Kitten,” whispered Lotor looking at him lovingly, Keith blushed slightly, inhaling the scent of the older before sighing contently.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too,” replied Keith, before asking, “care to tell me why you disappeared for… almost a phoeb?”</p><p> </p><p>“I went to your… Leader,” Lotor said cautiously, “since your mother is on a special mission undercover…”</p><p> </p><p>Keith frowned, confused, as Lotor produced a thick black leather collar with gemstones from his pocket. Keith stared the collar, his heart skipping a beat. Was that what he thought it was?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s customary to ask the Pack for an Omega’s hand,” replied Lotor softly, “before gifting the Omega with the engagement collar.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s eyes flooded with tears. It was! It was! </p><p> </p><p>His hand touched the purple gem on the middle, followed the two silver moons at each side and caressed the red gemstones. It was rather simple, but as Keith touched the stones and they glowed he knew that Lotor had spent a lot of time choosing them.</p><p> </p><p>“The purple ones are the gemstone equivalent of Luxite,” explained Lotor, rubbing his cheek against the hair of the earthling, “and the red ones are ‘roo-bies’ from Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“You went to Earth to get rubies?” Keith looked up as his lover, raising an eyebrow at him. Keith stilled a laugh when he noticed the pride on Lotor’s scent. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Lotor replied smirking, “two earthly gemstones for my Red Paladin.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith snorted and looked at the collar again.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you help me?” asked Keith taking off his Marmora-issued black leather collar. Keith bit his lip when he noticed the peak on Lotor’s scent when he lowered the collar. He could feel the older’s gaze burning at the place where eventually would be his mark.</p><p> </p><p><em> Soon </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s breath hitched when Lotor scented him, before leaving a soft wet kiss over <em> that </em> place. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” whispered Lotor over his skin, before grabbing Keith’s face to tilt it backwards. Keith opened his mouth to answer, but Lotor captured his lips, kissing him deeply as he fastened the collar around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Keith purred.</p><p> </p><p>Life was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly.</p><p> </p><p>“GROSS!” yelled Lance, “CAN YOU NOT DO THAT IN FRONT OF MI NOVELA?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>A suivre...</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy this~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Healing and Grooming [Lotor x Keith]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lotor tries to make Keith feel better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yahallou~</p><p>I hope you like this one~ </p><p>I put some soft extra info and stuff because I couldn't help it, and I had to put Lance complaining at the back because, yes, Lancey is a gossiper xD</p><p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>Keith, Lotor, Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan, Antok, Regris and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.</p><p>I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Healing and grooming [Lotor x Keith]</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith felt like shit. The fight had been savage at the very least, and his head hurt. He had almost got himself killed, as always. That was why Shiro should be the leader, not him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KEITH!” the voice of the galra prince made Keith jump. Lotor ran towards him and started examining him worried, behind him was Shiro, who seemed disgusted by the existence of the taller man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?” demanded Shiro, doing his best to ignore Lotor, as he took Keith’s helmet off and examined the long cut on his head. Keith knew it wasn’t that bad, thanks to the helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We needed to get that intel,” replied Keith, frowning, “Black was more than capable of fending off while the others made the run…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have died!” insisted Shiro, and Lotor rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” interrupted Lotor, making Keith look at him, “please, be more careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s frown deepened, but then Lotor winked at him and mouthed ‘vrepit sa’. And Keith managed a little smile because of course Lotor understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro huffed, angrily, before walking towards the others to assess their status. Keith noticed how Allura had been checking the others, not getting close to him. He frowned and his ear twitched when Lotor passed his hand nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had changed to galra due to the adrenaline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing was knowing he was half-galra and another completely different was seeing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> a galra. The only ones that had seen him like that were Pidge, Shiro and Lotor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith felt Lotor’s soft and warm hand taking his face, securing him in place, and then he felt Lotor’s wet tongue over his eyebrow, where he had hit his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-lotor?” He asked, blushing, “what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay still, Kitten,” purred Lotor, as he licked away the blood and licked a bit of his hair, “I’m trying to heal you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heal? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While grooming, galra often lick each other's wounds to help them heal. That was what Kolivan had said when he stated the importance of having a pack and grooming with a pack. Not that he could actually do a grooming session with Team Voltron, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ll probably think it is a weird thing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiro! Pidge! HUNK!” Lance’s  voice startled Keith, “THE GRAPE JUICE IS TRYING TO EAT KEITH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance…” Pidge sighed, “grow up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Hunk added, “are you a voyeur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith wanted to see Lance’s expression at that comment, but he felt perfectly comfortable in Lotor’s hands, as the older galra licked his face and nuzzled against his hair. Deep Sa, Kolivan had been right, grooming was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grooming was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that the man who he had a crush on was grooming him was amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he often treated him like a kit who needed guidance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better, Kitten?” asked Lotor in a soft voice, caressing his cheeks softly in circular motions. Kolivan had taught him that was how galra comforted their pack members, especially the younger ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could live being a kit on Lotor’s pack. As long as he could be near the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Keith smiled and blinked slowly as he purred. Lotor purred in response and beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be more careful,” Lotor advised, “it would be a shame to lose you to Sa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mikha?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” asked Keith, not sure why. Lotor cocked his head, staring at him as if it was the first time he saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Ha-arks…” commented Lotor, a small smile curving his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a few words…” Keith shook his head and Lotor nuzzled his hair again before chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he said affectionately, “then I’ll teach you. No Mikha of mine would struggle with the Ha-arks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith purred, basking on the older’s warmth. It was like a dream —would Ulaz felt outraged if he found another teacher?— to hear Lotor talking to him in Ha-arks and calling him Mikha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the quiznak are you talking about?” asked Lance, and the dream bubble burst. Keith remembered he was at the Castle of Lions, not at Marmora’s base, and that humans didn’t like galra’s ways. Keith took a couple of steps back from Lotor, knowing that the closeness that they had shared was frowned upon between humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Ha-arks...” said Lotor, clearly disappointed —Keith wasn’t sure why and was scared to ask—, “is the sacred language of our people,” Lotor gestured himself and Keith, who felt his heart skip a beat, “and Mikha… Well, since you don’t seem to understand it, it doesn’t have a translation in your tongue…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family,” said Keith, remembering Ulaz lesson, “close friends, family, trusted ones… That… That was what the Marmora told me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith ended the phrase as a question since Lotor’s frown deepened as he talked. Lotor shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s an oversimplification,” stated Lotor, “Mikha would be ‘People to traverse’, to go to Sa and come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh…” Keith felt his heart flutter again. Now that was definitely more intimate. It meant complete faith and trust in one another, to support and to reach for each other. Because the Sa…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is ‘Sa’?” asked Pidge curious, “you always say ‘Sa this’, ‘Sa that’, ‘Vrepit Sa’...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Oh!” Hunk beamed, “I know that one,” he seemed proud of his galra history lessons, “the ‘Sa’ is the end of everything, the Eternal Void where we all go when we die, the final breath of every living creature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So ‘Mikha’ is like people to die with?” Lance asked and Keith could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Lotor wanted to kill him. Not that he did anything that the humans and alteans would note as ill intent. But Keith noted it; the slight tension between his shoulders, the slit pupil, the slight lower on his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To die </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” corrected Lotor, and Keith definitely felt as if he would burst with happiness. He knew that between galra’s that was a pack thing. But his human side was head over heels about the implications of what his crush had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you first lick him and then start dating him?” Lance grimaced and Lotor looked at him dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon, what?” Lotor looked around lost, before asking Keith, “what’s ‘dating’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. He wasn’t answering that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s human for ‘courting’,” said Coran, always helpful, “the hum... Kee-eekh-ha of your people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lotor looked at them confused, then at Keith and his cheeks blushed ever so slightly. He looked gorgeous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith was mortified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why can’t they mind their own business? Why did Lance have to be such a gossiper? Why did Coran have to explain it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… That’s how you humans start… ‘Courting’?” asked Lotor softly, and Pidge shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the licking, the licking usually is for the bedroom, you know,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows, earning an outraged cry from Hunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s blushing deepened, “I beg your forgiveness,” he mumbled, looking at Keith who simply wanted to be swallowed by Sa, “I wasn’t aware of that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… It’s okay,” mumbled Keith, shrugging and averting looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually galra first becomes Mikha before Kee-Ikha,” added Lotor, frowning, “I mean when the Mikha is of two is usually two Kee-ikha…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith hadn’t seen Lotor ranting in a while, and he still loved it; the way his eyes unfocused as he thought of the implications, and how his lips uttered word after word as his brain processed them, trying to wave everything into a full idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith decided that Lotor was overthinking the whole thing, and decided he was going to stop it. He reached for Lotor’s face and caressed his cheeks just as the older one had done moment’s prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha Galra, Ikh Galra</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said simply, hoping he had pronounced it well. Lotor’s confusion became acceptance and a small smirk curved his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even so, Kitten,” he said softly, nuzzling against Keith’s head again, “given that we are among humans we should be mindful of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… No grooming in the lounge room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you like grooming?” Lotor mused and Keith averted looks, Lotor ruffled his hair and licked his nose before saying; “grooming is important for Mikha, of course you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET A ROOM!” cried Lance, looking around for support. Pidge and Hunk were talking with Coran about some galra phrases, while Allura was revising the flight plan. Only Shiro remained and he looked angry and sad about all that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Kitten,” said then Lotor, passing his arm around Keith’s shoulder, with a triumphant smile that made Shiro grimace harder, “we shall ‘get a room’ to finish the Mikha’s formation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded, blushing at the idea of scenting Lotor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a perfect day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, except for that part when he almost died.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy this~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hold me tight [Keith x Thace x Ulaz x Antok x Kolivan]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith has a minor breakdown and his loving Marmoras have his back~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>Keith, Lotor, Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan, Antok, Regris and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.</p><p>I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Hold me tight [Keith x Thace x Ulaz x Antok x Kolivan]</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith felt like shit. But he wasn’t going to let his emotions get in between his mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The mission is more important than the individual</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, that was the right thing to do, the right way to win that war. Not following someone’s whims of greatness and indulging in some ridiculous and pompous aliens’ wishes. Voltron was a weapon, not an attraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing was to encourage the other members of the Coalition and another was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever they wanted them to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus, Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled to himself, as he hastily hid behind a column. The sentinels had almost seen him. If they saw him that would be the end, and he hadn’t completed the mission. He had to complete the mission. He was good at this. He can do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several vargas later he would find himself in his bedroom at Marmora’s base, hugging his legs and hiding his face, going again and again through the mission, wondering if he had indeed done it well. He felt like shit, like he was shit and he shouldn’t be part of anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was reckless and sloppy. Even with training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had almost compromised the entire operation because of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he had done it right at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith, are you there?” asked a soft voice, and Keith raised his head to see Thace entering his room, slowly. The older galra kneeled by his side and explained, “you didn’t go to your mandatory medical check. Ulaz sent me for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great. He was messing up with even more things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded and stood up, silently gesturing to the older to lead the way. Thace hummed and started walking. Keith liked Thace, he was always kind to him and respected his personal space and his brood silences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Keith, good, good,” Ulaz’s voice sounded too loud for Keith. Or maybe it was just because he was in dire need of some peace and quiet to keep on beating himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulaz gestured at the examination bed and Keith climbed on it, gaze on the floor. Ulaz went to check him, comparing his data with some logs both from other Galra and from Lance and Shiro. Ulaz was so dedicated to making sure everyone there was well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulaz was necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thace was necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He… He wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith jumped when a soft hand rested on his shoulder, he looked up to see Thace worried expression, “are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes…” Keith managed, his voice broken and barely audible. He noticed Ulaz hovering nearby them, the same worried expression that Thace had. No. He was causing problems again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen with Voltron?” asked Thace softly, lifting Keith’s face gently to make the younger look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” asked Keith softly, wanting to pry from Thace soft touch. It hurt because he didn’t deserve it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been distracted,” commented Ulaz, “that mistake on the mission earlier, that was a careless mistake, you don’t make those, you are not careless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, now he was disappointing Ulaz too. He felt his eyes sting, probably filling with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith?” called Thace, caressing the half-human’s cheek, “Keith, everyone has bad days, and if you are not feeling well you don’t have to go on a mission; no one is going to blame you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head, as panic raised in his gut. No. No. He had to do the missions, he had to. Or he will be useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Replaceable…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” blurted Keith, his voice spiking with terror, “I can do the missions, I can!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know you can, Keith,” replied Ulaz in a soothing tone, “you are a great operative, but even the best require a day off every now and then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve been working yourself extremely hard,” added Thace, and Keith wasn’t sure if he was imagining the proud undertone, “between being a Paladin of Voltron and helping us here. I know I wouldn’t be capable of doing that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not…” Keith sighed hurt, “I’ve been letting down Voltron… And you too…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith…” Ulaz’s hand made his way to Keith’s hair and Keith couldn’t help but lean against the caress, “maybe you are trying too hard… You are biting more than you can chew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I had to! I need to do it!” cried Keith, vaguely aware of Thace soft finger pads caressing his tears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to carry everything on your shoulders,” said Thace, hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Shiro did…” Keith mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not Shiro,” replied Ulaz, “you are Keith; kind, brave, strong…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a mess!” Keith cried, as tears flowed freely, soaking Thace's shirt. Thace caressed his back gently, as Ulaz hugged him from the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone makes mistakes,” said Thace, nuzzling Keith’s hair, “and you are trying to do too much, kit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but I have to…” Keith cried, “I need to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” demanded Ulaz, tightening the embrace, “why do you have to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because…” Keith hid his face on Thace’s chest, “because they’ll replace me if I don’t… R-red already replaced me…” He hadn’t said that to anyone, not even his mysterious pen pal, “and if I don’t do my best y-you’ll see I’m… I’m nothing but a failure and you’ll replace me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dobashes passed, and neither Thace nor Ulaz said anything, and Keith felt his chest tighten, his heart sank. They had noticed, finally. They will leave him behind, as everyone always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” called Thace finally, and Keith prepared himself to be called out, to be rejected, to be sent away, to be mocked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t prepared for the next phrase that came from the older galra’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked up, surprised, and Thace kissed his temple softly, “I love you, Keith, I won’t replace you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” said Ulaz, nuzzling Keith, as they hugged him tighter, “you are our little kit, our brave partner; you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>our Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but…” Keith mumbled, his eyes filling again with tears, “but I’m… I’ve failed… I’ve disappointed you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t,” replied Thace, purring softly, “you don’t have to be perfect, Keith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you just the way you are,” a deep voice made Keith look up; Kolivan was entering the infirmary, and was looking at him warmly. Keith felt his heart skip a beat as Kolivan kept talking, “we love your recklessness, your bravery, your cheeky attitude, your selflessness, your kindness, your strength.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-shut up,” mumbled Keith, blushing a deep red, “D-don’t lie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those aren’t lies,” stated Kolivan seriously as he hugged the three. Keith bit his lip at the warm embrace. It felt so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried more, holding on them as if he would disappear if he let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt another's arms around him and noticed Antok hugging them too. He felt safe, he felt loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been… dating? them for a while now. Allowing them to hug him and kiss him and do things like this every now and then. He never started it, he just let them do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did they still want him? Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t overthink it,” whispered Ulaz, nuzzling his neck, “we love you and we will wait for you as long as it takes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all that it took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith cried with renewed strength, trembling, “I… I L-love you too…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A suivre...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy this~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On duty [Keith & Regris]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Regris infiltrate a galra base, and find someone interesting around ;) ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>Keith, Lotor, Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan, Antok, Regris and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.</p><p>I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>On Duty [Keith &amp; Regris]</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>“Can’t you do it faster?” asked Keith, looking towards the hallway, nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hacking as fast as I can,” replied Regris in a grunt, his hands flying over the console pretty much like his tail on the secondary interface. Data flashed in front of him as the galra decoded and sent part of the information to Pidge and part to Marmora’s base to be examined later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith felt dread on his gut. He hated these kinds of missions, mostly because he had almost lost Regris —the sweet kind Regris— in at least five of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was too complicated to get in and out without being detected, and Keith felt a lot of pressure on his shoulders since he was the younger and less experienced member of the Blade. Regris on his side was efficient, hard-working. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith always feared the Work Mode of Regris; devoid of all the bounciness and easy jokes that he came to associate with the young galra.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith knew it was time that he assumed a work mode for himself, or he would end getting Regris —and Voltron, and pretty much everyone— killed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soft steps made Keith tense. He looked at his partner —best galra friend— and he risked to see the hallway. Dammit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Regris… Someone is coming,” whispered Keith, hiding fast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Five dobashes,” mumbled Regris, typing faster; probably erasing his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have that much time,” mumbled Keith, hearing the footsteps inch closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then deal with them,” growled Regris without even looking at him. Figures.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith inhaled deep, gripping hard his knife and jumped to the hallway. He slashed his knife, turning it into a full blade, effectively slashing the first sentry’s head. He pressed his glove against the chest of another sentry and activate it, sending a shockwave through the machine. The third sentry fell, chest impaled by a slender blade that he knew very well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lotor…” grunted Keith, the galra in front of him deactivated his mask and Keith saw the smug smirk of the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, if it’s my sweet little spy,” purred the older galra, and Keith simply hissed. Lotor chuckled and retrieved his sword from the sentry, “don’t you think this is destiny?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please go kill yourself,” replied Keith, backing down to the door he was supposed to be guarding.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How cold,” Lotor mocked, walking a couple of steps forward, “are you free now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on duty,” Keith extended his blade, so it rested just a few centimetres away from Lotor’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shame,” Lotor said, still smiling, “then I’ll see you later… Oh, and if I were you I’ll leave in three dobashes, or…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor trailed off, activating his mask again and disappearing through the hallway. Keith growled deep, hitting the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” asked Regris, putting away a small disk on his armour, “who was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An asshole that thinks he could hook up with me,” hissed Keith, as they made their way to the hangar, as fast and quiet as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a soldier from the galra empire after your ass?” mocked Regris, and Keith grunted offended.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word, to anyone,” warned Keith as they got away from the ship using the thrusters on his sits.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” conceded Regris, “but you’ll do my cleaning duty for a movement.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“then I’ll tell everyone you have a sweetheart on the enemy lines.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“FINE!” Keith pushed his partner inside the ship a bit more rough than necessary, making the other galra laugh, “I hate you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, you love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A Suivre...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy this~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Early Morning [Lotor x Keith]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lotor and Keith's morning routine~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the final one shot of this series :3</p><p>I hope you had enjoyed it~</p><p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>Keith, Lotor, Ulaz, Thace, Kolivan, Antok, Regris and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.</p><p>I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Early Morning [Lotor x Keith]</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love?” asked Lotor softly, touching the half-human’s shoulder slightly. Keith groaned, burying himself further on the bedsheets. Lotor snickered, “Kitten, come on, you have to get up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five more minutes,” mumbled Keith, in a muffled voice. Lotor tugged the bedsheets and Keith groaned again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Kitten,” insisted Lotor, unwrapping his lovely boyfriend. Keith whined, covering his eyes with his arm. Lotor licked his lips at the naked body, covered in bite marks and scratches from their passionate nights. “You know that Kolivan would not allow me near if you get late again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith whined but stood, his hair messy and his eyes barely open. He reached Lotor with a sleepy pout, “help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting out of bed?” asked Lotor, amused by the actions of the younger one, “or getting ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” mumbled Keith, before purring when Lotor scouted him up. Lotor loved how cute Keith was in the early morning, asking to be pampered. Lotor was well aware that it was only because Keith trusted that he won’t tell anybody and won’t laugh at his ‘weak’ moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to wash your hair?” asked Lotor sitting Keith on a small white bench in the shower. Keith yawned, nodding once and smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wash yours tonight,” purred Keith, while Lotor started to pour some shampoo on the messy black locks. Keith started to wash his arms and legs, humming contently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, today must be my lucky day,” mused Lotor with a bright smile, as he scratched Keith’s head softly, making him purr louder. Keith looked back and pouted at Lotor’s just out of the shower, using the hose to help him clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you join me?” asked Keith, reaching for his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance, Kitten,” replied Lotor taking a couple of steps back, “if I do we won’t get out there in vargas, and you don’t want Acxa coming to get us, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith grimaced at the thought and shook his head. Lotor snorted at the disgusted reaction of his boyfriend as he took a towel to help him dry his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then are we seeing each other tonight?” asked Keith, taking the second tower that the older one handed him, to dry his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Kolivan doesn’t send you away or Voltron doesn't steal you then yes,” replied Lotor, taking Keith’s hand and helping him out of the shower. Keith slipped some briefs and took his undersuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about a date?” asked Keith, holding his hair up. Lotor kissed his neck as he helped the younger to zip up the suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you, me, a small ship…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, an escapade,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A date, if I escape again Lance is going to kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lotor laughed at the preposterous idea as if the tanned human could stand up in a fight against his lovely Kitten. Keith scowled at Lotor as he finished adjusting his Marmora’s armour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s have a quiet date tonight,” said Lotor with a wide smirk, as they walked together to the door of their room. Keith slipped on his mask and Lotor’s carefree demeanour was substituted by the ‘mask’ of the Emperor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to opposite ways of the hallway, ready to tackle another day with the cheerful prospect of spending a nice night together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>C'est fini.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end.</p><p>C'est Fini.</p><p>El fin.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>